Try and Try Again
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. That's my motto. I believe in it and I know I'll get there eventually." Louisa never gives up. She wants away from her life, a new start. And she's finally getting it, but what is she getting herself into?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone said I was a hopeless case after my parents died. When I was little I was top of the class, I was classically trained on piano and violin, I was sweet and polite to everyone. That was before I was ten. Before my parents died. Before I was sent to Liverpool. To my aunt and uncle.

They all hate me here, no one cares about me. They say I'm hopeless and I'll end up an addict or a teen mum or something. I want to do well in school but they don't let me. They took my music away. I stopped talking to them after that. I hate them as much as they hate me. I hate Uncle Phil. I hate Aunt Nancy. I hate Lotti and Cassi, my stupid cousins. I hate it here.

I suppose there is one good thing about living here. Him. He comes into the cafe every Sunday morning. He's always alone now, he used to have a friend with him. He goes to the school up the road, the one I want to go to. The boarding school. I want to see my _family_ as little as possible.

The principal of the school says I am determined. Every year I go there, towards the end of the year. I show my grades and ask if I can start in September, but it's always the same answer. No. I have to get in this year if I want to finish school, the high school only goes up to fifth year.


	2. Chapter 2

The cafe was completely empty, so I sat behind the counter doing homework. As long as I do worse than my cousins I'm fine, but that's hard because they always fail.

The bell on the door dinged and I looked up. It was the boy. I smiled and stood up. I put on a pot of tea and put a brownie on a plate as he sat down. He had the same thing every week. I walked over to his table and put down the tea and brownie in front of him. He looked up confused.

" I haven't ordered yet," he said.

" You always have the same thing," I replied.

" Right. Thank you... Louise," he said, looking at my name tag.

" Louisa," I said.

" You should get that fixed," he said, looking at the tag. I shook my head.

" It doesn't matter," I said. No one cared what my name was, so it didn't matter if it was wrong. He didn't reply so I walked away. I reached the counter and turned around.

" What's boarding school like?" I asked.

" Like school but you live there," he answered, taking a drink of tea.

" It must be fun," I said, looking at him.

" Sometimes," he replied.

" Do you have midnight feasts and things?" I asked.

" No, we have to be in bed by ten o clock," he said. I nodded and started to walk closer to him.

" Why don't you come with your friends? You used to," I said, standing a few tables away.

" Watching me, are you?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at me.

" I notice things," I answered.

" I don't know who my friends are now," he said, looking at the floor.

" Friends are overrated anyway. I haven't had any for years and I'm fine," I said, with a laugh. He looked at me and smiled.

" You're right," he said.

" Do you need some more tea?" I asked.

" Please," he answered. I walked back to the counter and made another cup of tea. I walked back to the table and put the cup down.

" Have you done your GCSEs yet?" I asked.

" I have bigger things to worry about," he said, staring into his cup of tea.

" I have one tomorrow, advanced maths. I'm not looking forward to it, I don't know why I chose the subject in the first place," I said, with a sigh. " But on the bright side, this time next week they're all over."

" Summer can't come soon enough," he said, and I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

We became good friends, thanks to our weekly conversations, we texted each other as well. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who didn't know that I was an orphan.

Then he didn't come for a few weeks, I hadn't got any messages either. I was worried. But then he was back and he told me everything.

About Anubis house and the secret group his friend was in and the immortal guy and how he was evil.

Most people would say that he was lying, but I knew he wasn't. I've always been good at noticing a liar and Jerome wasn't a liar. I knew he wasn't.

I told him how I wanted to go to his school and he started to help me. He talked to the principal and convinced him to start a musical scholarship. That was my chance.


End file.
